Mobile Rage
by The Rogue Jinx
Summary: ron doesn't really mean to play catch....


Disclaimer: you know the drill, none of these characters belong to me, they belong to the writer who first created them.  
  
This is a challenge Fic set me by my friend Fi-Fo the Black Queen () we have set each other ten - six Harry Potter, two Belgariad/Mallorean and two Lord of the Rings. They have to fit certain criteria as outlined below:  
  
People involved: Fang, Ron Weasley, Nearly-Headless Nick, Millicent Bulstrode Item: a mobile phone Quote: "Aw my god, it's stuck in my hair!" End: Someone flailing their arms a lot ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Fang! Fang!" Ron Weasley stopped, bending over, red faced and puffing. Walking Fang for Hagrid was harder than he had thought it would be. The dog always wanted to run off.  
Ron opened his eyes, breathing a little easier, and caught site of something in the grass. He bent over and picked it up, frowning. It wasn't all that big, maybe roughly the size of his hand, and heavy. It was a rectangular square with all these little buttons all over it - a full set of numbers from 1 to 9 on the buttons. He pressed some of them, but nothing happened, the little space that was a greeny colour didn't do anything either when he pressed it. It looked a bit like one of those fellytones that muggles had in their houses. But unlike those ones, there didn't seem to be any cords or anything like that.  
Ron scratched his head. He had no idea what it was, and to be honest, he didn't really care. With this in mind, he brought back his arm and threw it as hard as he could. Fang, who had come panting back to his side, saw this and went flying after it, bringing it back to Ron a little while later with it in his mouth.  
Ron, who had been walking slowly back towards the school, stared as Fang dropped the fellytone thing at his feet.  
"Stupid dog," he muttered. "What do I want this for?"  
So he picked it up and threw it away again, then kept walking towards the school. Fang brought it back and dropped it at Ron's feet, a big doggy smile on his face, but Ron was nothing but a little bit annoyed. He bent once more and threw it hard, and walked into the Great Hall.  
But Fang again brought the fellytone thing back to Ron, dropping it on his feet in the Great Hall, where Ron had stopped, belatedly remembering that he was supposed to be walking Fang, and who should really been taken back to Hagrid's.  
But when Fang dropped now dripping wet fellytone-telephone on his foot, Ron promptly forgot anything about taking Fang back to Hagrid, and bent, annoyed again, to pick up the thing.  
"Ew, yuck!" he said, almost dropping it again, considering that it was dripping with Fang's salvia. In distaste, he threw it across the Great Hall, not really watching where it was going.  
Nearly Headless Nick, who was heading off to write another letter to the Headless Hunt about their shear audacity in not letting him join was walking across the room. He was planning on adding a whole heap of little notes from students about how scary he was, and was surprised when something small, and dripping with dog salvia, went flying through him, closely followed by Fang.  
With a look of affront, he looked over to Ron, who was still standing in the middle of the Great Hall, a look on complete surprise on his face.  
"I- I didn't - " Ron stuttered, still looking completely surprised, as Fang, with his prize firmly in his teeth, waltzed back through Nearly Headless Nick on his way to give his bounty to Ron. Once he got to Ron, he dropped it once more onto Ron's feet.  
"Ew~!" Ron immediately bent, picking up the mobile phone and throwing it in another direction before he straightened up and turned to face Nick.  
Millicent Bulstrode, coming up to the Great Hall on her way to the Dining Hall, was surprised when something fell onto the top of her head. She reached up, and upon her fingers touching something wet and slimy, she screamed "Aw my god, it's stuck in my hair!"  
Ron, who had been grovelling to Nearly Headless Nick, turned, just as Fang, spotting his prize, leaped onto Millicent Bulstrode, trying to get at the mobile phone in her hair. Unable to help himself, Ron began to laugh.  
Millicent Bulstrode however, now stuck beneath Fang, was flailing her arms about rather pointlessly. 


End file.
